


Fast and Thorough

by starkly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper owes fem!Tony and uses sex as an alternative form of payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Thorough

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless PWP for [no-true-pair](http://no-true-pair.dreamwidth.org/) @ dreamwidth.

> I want a girl with the right allocations  
>  Who's fast and thorough  
>  And sharp as a tack  
>  She's playing with her jewelry  
>  She's putting up her hair  
>  She's touring the facility  
>  And picking up slack  
>  \- Cake, "Short Skirt/Long Jacket"

Tony stops short upon entering her office to find Pepper sitting on her desk, legs crossed and balancing a tablet on one knee. She looks up at Tony's arrival, smiling and setting aside her work, but she doesn't move from her spot.

"Ms. Stark," she says in greeting, leaning back on her palms. Her smile is so decidedly un-Pepper-like that Tony actually frowns.

"Who are you and what have you done with Pepper."

"Nothing?" She drops the smile and sighs. "Come here, Tony."

"Am I in trouble?" she asks warily, but does as she's told and goes over to Pepper. "Because whatever it was, it wasn't my fault."

"Actually, I think I'm the one in trouble." When Tony just stares at her blankly, she prompts, "That bet we made last month? About the stock prices?"

A look of realization lights up Tony's eyes. "Oh! Oh, but we never settled on the terms, so I thought it was void."

Looping a lazy arm around Tony's neck, Pepper tugs her closer, their foreheads touching as she whispers, "I decided the terms on my own," and ducks her head for a kiss.

Tony kisses back eagerly, hands settling on Pepper's hips. Pepper uncrosses her legs and spreads them so Tony can step closer, pressed up against the edge of the desk. "Does this mean I won the bet?" Tony asks after Pepper breaks away to kiss her cheek. "Because office sex is so something I would've picked."

"Stocks are indeed up, despite that incident at the hotel last month." Pepper kisses Tony's jaw next, then the shell of her ear. "But I never said I was doing this for you," she adds, breath warm in Tony's ear.

"If I'd known this was on your kink list, I would've let you do it ages ago," Tony protests, squeezing Pepper's thigh affectionately.

"Where's the fun in that, Ms. Stark?" Pepper glances up at Tony through lowered eyelashes, biting at her lower lip, and Tony shivers in anticipation. She has no idea what's gotten into Pepper, but she definitely likes it. Tony doesn't waste any time undoing the buttons on Pepper's blouse, tugging at the plain black bra to slip a hand underneath.

"Careful," Pepper says quietly, mouthing at Tony's neck, "that was expensive."

"If it breaks I'll buy you a new one. Five new ones."

Laughing softly, Pepper wraps her legs around Tony's waist, effectively trapping her against the desk, and slides both her hands up under Tony's (decidedly unprofessional) t-shirt. "I thought I told you to wear a bra when you came to the office."

Tony grins, leaning into Pepper's touch. "This was supposed to be a quick visit."

"Alright, I can make this quick."

Before Tony can ask what she means, Pepper kisses her in earnest. Mere seconds later she's off the desk, extricating her hands from Tony's shirt so she can push her down onto the plush office chair behind them. She sinks to her knees without a word, and Tony moans, legs parting wider so Pepper can settle between them. Deft hands undo Tony's belt as Pepper presses warm kisses to the stripe of tan skin between it and her t-shirt which had ridden up her stomach. Tony tries to help, lifting her hips and scrabbling to pull down her jeans far enough that they're no longer in the way. Pepper's not surprised to see a bright red thong underneath, and she trails a finger lightly along the top edge of it, barely brushing against Tony's skin.

Tony fidgets in the chair, her hands gripping the armrests like she's actively trying to refrain from grabbing at Pepper. "This is the complete opposite of 'quick,'" she complains just as Pepper leans forward and makes her gasp. The thin fabric between them does nothing to obstruct the warm press of Pepper's mouth, and Pepper's fingers dig into the flesh of her hips to stop her from squirming.

Unable to keep her hands to herself anymore, Tony reaches out and tangles her fingers in the hair at the back of Pepper's neck, tugging it out of its perfectly sculpted bun. The motion causes Pepper to pause, moaning softly. Intrigued, Tony tugs at her hair again, and it's impossible to miss the way Pepper's hands clench on Tony's hips and how she sighs into the curve of Tony's thigh.

"If you keep doing that," Pepper warns, but her threat disappears into another shivery sigh when Tony tugs for a third time. She glares up at Tony, hair looking perfectly mussed as if she had done it on purpose. Tony smiles, expression bright and amused, but her eyes flutter shut in surprise as Pepper sneaks two fingers under the edge of her panties.

"Th-this is hardly a punishment," she gasps, grinding down against Pepper's wandering hand, and Pepper crooks her fingers to accommodate the movement. Pleased, Tony rocks her hips again, savoring the fact that Pepper knows exactly how to move with her just the way she likes.

"It could be," Pepper replies, and withdraws her hand. She glances down at her wet fingers, then back up at Tony before meticulously licking them clean.

"Fuck," Tony mutters, bending to kiss her on the lips. She can taste herself faintly on Pepper's tongue as she licks into her mouth, biting at Pepper's lip as she pulls away and and pushes Pepper's head back down. "Come on, I'm still waiting for you to impress me."

"Oh, you'll be dazzled, Ms. Stark," Pepper says dryly, reaching for the red thong and finally tugging it out of the way with minimal assistance from Tony.

Settling back in the chair, Tony closes her eyes, her hand still in Pepper's hair, but she doesn't pull or push anymore. "Personal assistants shouldn't be so - oh - so sarcastic with their employers," she replies, voice breathy.

"Perhaps their employers shouldn't be so childish," Pepper says, slightly muffled between Tony's legs, as if holding a normal conversation while eating someone out was a normal occurrence.

Tony doesn't respond, save for the string of curses that spills from her lips when Pepper bites a little too hard at her clit, making her see stars for a second. Smugly, Pepper repeats the action, softer this time, and smiles as Tony bucks her hips frantically, wanting more. Pepper complies by adding a finger to the fray, flexing the digit and her tongue at the same time. Tony swears again, pulls at Pepper's hair, and comes.

She doesn't move for a while, the effects of her orgasm still coursing through her. Realizing her hand is still in Pepper's hair, she lets go, brushing some of the fallen strands away from Pepper's face. "Alright, I admit. That was pretty quick."

"I aim to please, Ms. Stark," Pepper says with a smile, standing and straightening out her skirt. She does up the buttons of her blouse and takes no time at all to fix her hair back up into a neat bun. 

Tony's still sprawled out limp on chair, pants around her ankles, and she kind of feels like she never wants to move again. When she sees Pepper cleaning herself up, however, she sits up slightly, asking, "What about you?"

"I've got work to do, as do you," Pepper replies, leaning over to give Tony a quick kiss before pointing at the stack of paper on Tony's desk. "I expect you to have everything done by eight o'clock if you want the second half of your winnings."

That perks Tony up considerably. "There's more?"

"I'm feeling generous." Checking her reflection in the large wall mirror, she nods, satisfied, and heads for the door. "Eight o'clock, Tony."

"We should make bets more often!" Tony shouts at her retreating back. As the door closes behind Pepper, Tony sighs and slowly cleans herself up. Her panties are uncomfortably wet, so she tosses them aside, making a mental note to not leave them in the office. Mostly presentable, Tony takes the first folder from the stack and opens it, feeling distinctly like she'd been tricked. But if that was her reward for doing paperwork, Tony would gladly do all of it. Well, most of it. But it'd be done on time, at least. And it certainly gave her something to look forward to.


End file.
